Another Universe
by neromi
Summary: Just after season 4, the doctor sets the TARDIS on random and arrives somewhere rather unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a repost of a story I started awhile ago. I'll probably take down and repost this story several times. This is my first fanfiction. **

**This is set just after season 4 of doctor who, and in some random spot in of the batman begins/dark knight movies. **

The doctor sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the TARDIS. Donna was gone, her memory wiped, Rose was trapped in a parallel world, Martha was busy getting married and Jack had a team to look after. So what was he supposed to do? He sighed, got up, and strolled over to the TARDIS's console. Where to go? The doctor shrugged and set the controls to random. Why not let the TARDIS decide?

In a minute the comfortingly familiar sound of grinding metal started, sounding harsher then usual, and sparks flew in the TARDIS. Once the doctor had thoroughly recovered from the concussion he had gotten when he lost his balance during the some what bumpier then usual ride, he stumbled over to the center console rubbing it comfortingly, "what's the matter old girl?" he murmured to her. He glanced toward the doors, "whatever it is, is probably outside." He ran his hand through his hair a few times before walking toward doors, his coat billowing out behind him.

Outside the TARDIS, and rather earlier (before the doctor had recovered from his rather severe concussion), chaos was ensuing. Actually there were really only 3 people, but it was about as chaotic as it could get with only three people. Actually, to tell you the truth, one was standing calmly watching, one was pacing and the third was studying the TARDIS rather intensely.

"Its nothing like I've ever seen!" commented Lucius Fox (the one studying the TARDIS rather intensely). "It appears to be made of wood, but when I try to drill through it…well see for yourself, not a scratch"

"But how did it get here?" asked Bruce Wayne

"No idea."

"But you must have some idea! Things don't just appear out of nowhere!"

"Nope none…tell me again what happened?"

"I was in the elevator when I heard what sounded like grinding metal, and when I got down IT was here."

Fox rubbed his chin "interesting…."

"Master Bruce" Alfred spoke up, "it's getting late, perhaps you should get some rest before going out tonight, in fact, I'm sure we could all use a break."

"I agree with Alfred." Commented Lucius.

Bruce frowned, "fine, but first thing tomorrow we find out what this is."

Later that evening, Bruce Wayne made his way down to the batcave, after glancing wistfully at the blue police box he proceeded to change into his costume. Suddenly the door of the police box opened. Bruce, now Batman, quickly sunk into the shadows to observe.

Light streamed out of the open door framing a skinny, brown haired man wearing a suit and a long coat. The man frowned as he stepped out of the blue box, "Of all the placed the TARDIS could have sent me when I needed cheering up, and she sends me too a cave!" suddenly he noticed the large array of weapons, toolery and armour lying around on tables. He grinned "though a rather interesting cave!" slowly, he made his way around the large cavern muttering to himself, "hm…..seems to be 21st century earth, what's this." He picked up a small handgun and pointed it at the water fall pouring down one side of the cave, and fired. A large round hole cut through the water before disappearing. Simultaneously a large number of bats, who were disturbed over the inaudible sound that the weapon sent out, started a mass fly about; briefly shielding the man from Bruce's sight. When the bats had calmed down, the man was holding a silver cylindrical shaped device with a blue light coming out of one end up to the gun. "Sonic! Either someone here is VERY smart or alien." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm; the last thing he heard was a low, gravely voice saying, "When you wake up, you better have a really good reason for being here."

The doctor awoke with a groan, as he blinked a dim light cut into his head like a dagger giving him a killer migraine. Slowly, he sat up, wincing as he felt the spot where the needle had entered his arm. Looking around, he found he was lying on what appeared to be a black table, apparently still in the cave full of bats. It was hard to tell since everything was out of focus and blurry. _Great,_ He thought to himself, _what a day, first I lose Donna, then I get stabbed in the arm and now have a headache! _Dimly he looked around and saw the dim outline of the tardis in the gloom. He carefully attempted to stand. It didn't work. He immediately fell on his knees gasping, "Something is very wrong here."

Batman/Bruce crouched in the shadows watching the events unfold; and frankly, he was amazed. The drug he had injected the man with was meant to last for at least 4 hours. It had worn off in 2. The drug was an invention of Lucius' that slowed down someone heart until it was only just beating. Essentially the person injected became dead to the world until ether injected with the antidote or the drug wore off. He watched as the man got off his knees and stumbled toward the blue box muttering something about 51st century advil. In the two hours the man had been out cold he had attempted every method possible to open the box, so, since the man was awake already, he was going to try the classic way. When the man opened it, he would run up catch the door before it shut. Simple, but hopefully effective.

The doctor got off his knees and started stumbling towards the TARDIS. He was sure he had some advil from the 51st century in there. Amazing stuff, made headaches go away almost instantly, he also needed to figure out why he was so weak. As he reached the tardis he dug into his pockets for the key, but it wasn't there. He must have left it inside. "Third time this week I've locked myself out!" he mumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. "And this time Donnas not here with a spare key. I guess its time to try that trick from the library." Concentrating, he snapped his fingers and the door slowly opened. As he stumbled inside and tried to close the door, he felt something blocking it. He looked back and saw someone dressed as batman had grabbed the door and was glaring at him. All he was able to do was glare back before passing out again.

Bruce Wayne watched the man in front of him faint then looked around at the blue box's interior. He then poked his head back out of the blue box to assure himself that he was in fact looking into a small blue box. It was impossible! The inside was huge! Quickly he dragged the man out and put him back on the table, this time handcuffing him to a ring on the side of it before running over to the elevator and going up to the mansion to get Lucius.

The doctor woke with a start and found that he was, again, lying on the table, in the cave. Slowly he lifted his arm and found that he was handcuffed this time. Frowning, he reached into his jacket to find his sonic screwdriver. It wasn't there. Frowning some more he checked his pockets. It wasn't there. Reached deeper into his pocket, he rummaging around for it. "AHA!" he said triumphantly pulling out a toothbrush. He frowned and tossed it over his shoulder before plunging his whole arm into his pocket. His frown deepened as he pulled out: a pair of red high heeled shoes, ballet slippers, a bar of soap, a rather large ball of lint, a bunch of bananas and a half grown cat. Frowning he absentmindedly started to peel a banana and feed it to the kitty. "I wondered where you'd gotten to…" he said to the small furry animal. He had a spare screwdriver in the TARDIS…but he couldn't get to the TARDIS without the screwdriver…

Watching all of this wide eyed and unseen in a dark corner of the cave stood Alfred, Bruce and Lucius. "It's like watching Mary Poppins!" whispered Alfred, "It must be the same kind of technology that that box has! Its like it's bigger on the inside!"

Lucius stared, "but what kind of technology…" he trailed off. Alfred managed to keep his usual composure. "Whoever he is, I bet he's going to want coffee."

Bruce perked up a little. "I could use a coffee"

Lucius smiled, "I could use one too if you don't mind."

The mysterious man from the blue box turned his head slightly towards them, "actually, do you have tea?"

The doctor grinned "amazing the acoustics this cave has, almost as good as the amphitheatres on stoxliotrosis."

After Alfred had brought coffee down for Lucius and Bruce and tea down for the mysterious man and himself they settled down to discuss the situation at hand. After taking a sip of tea the mystery man broke out into a large grin.

"Hello! My name is The Doctor and…why are you dressed as Batman?"

Bruce looked up surprised, "I am Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who commented on this fanfic! Sorry this ones a bit short…**

**I may take this chapter, or any chapter, down and repost it later. I like to keep improving my stories. **

**Please comment if you think this chapter isn't as good as the last one and I'll try to work on that. **

The doctor stared at Bruce for a second, which turned into a minute

(He was having trouble wrapping his head around this, usually he ran into stuff like sontarans, or daleks; you know, stuff that made sense)

Finally he recovered. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed; another second of staring. "You're joshing me."

Bruce looked at him. "well…we're in a cave, I'm dressed as a bat, we're surrounded by a large array of weaponry…ya.. I would say that I'm batman."

The doctor started to pace, running his fingers through his hair. "Well that would explain the bumpy ride, but it IMPOSSIBLE! I closed that door!" suddenly he stopped. "I really need to have a chat with Alan Moore!" he started pacing again. "But I closed that door! The TARDIS would have told me if inter-dimensional travel was possible again!" The three men watched the doctor pace, while muttering to himself. They were trying to decide what exactly they should be doing. Or at least two of them were, Alfred was pouring some milk into a saucer for the kitten the doctor had found in his pocket.

Suddenly the doctor stopped, hit himself (rather hard) on the forehead, and went running towards the TARDIS; leaving some rather surprised men standing in his wake.

Before they could react (though Bruce was just about too) the doctor came racing out again holding another of the silver cylinders with the blue light coming out the top (Bruce had confiscated the other one).

The silver cylinder started to beep.

The doctor twirled around until the beeping got stronger then, following the increasingly stronger beeping coming from his sonic screwdriver, he ran off towards the far wall of the cave followed by Bruce, who had apparently recovered his wits enough to run after him.

The doctor didn't stop running until he had reached the far wall; when he reached it he immediately started rummaging through the pile of gadgets that was on a table.

"AHA!!" he exclaimed suddenly as he pulled a rather odd looking thing out of the pile. "An IDVM!!

Lucius had caught up by this time and was looking rather confused,

"Whats an IDVM?"

The doctor ignored his question and asked on of his own as he started probing the thing with the sonic screw driver. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in research & development when I was assigned there…haven't figured out what it is yet.'

"It's an IDVM! An inter-dimensional void manipulator!"

"A what?"

"It takes one single dimension and makes it accessible to one other specific dimension."

"Another dimension like yours…?"

"Exactly!"

Bruce was attempting not to look confused. Lucky for him, Alfred chose that moment to run up. "BRUCE! Something bad is happening!"

The doctor attempted a joke. "In oz?"

He was met with confused looks. "I'm guessing you don't have wicked in this dimension."

Bruce just stared. "No...Cant say we do."

The doctor shrugged. "To bad, missing out."

"Master Bruce? The bad thing?"

Bruce snapped his attention back to Alfred. "Right! What's happening?"

"You know how the president is visiting?"

"Of course"

"Someone's holding him hostage."

"Seriously?"

"yup."

"I'll be right there."

The doctor grinned. "Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I work alone."

"That is such a lie."

"What?"

"Robin."

"Who?"

"Oh, not there yet guess. Anyway, I'm coming."

"We'll discuss it in a moment; Alfred, anything else?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "Their demands were fairly simple, they need 100 humans delivered to the building they're holed up in at 6 P.M."

"Did they actually use the word humans? And why would they need 100?"

"Yup. And I don't know why."

"Did they escape from arkham or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir."

The doctor was interested now. "Did anyone see them?"

"No."

"They managed to get to the president without anyone seeing them?"

"Well he's not a very well liked president sir."

"I see."

"There is a chance that some video footage may have been overlooked."

"Find it."

"I didn't say you could come yet!" said a rather disgruntled Bruce.

"Oh well, I would have come anyway. So you might as well save yourself the trouble.

Silence.

"so…off to the batmobile?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so gosh darn long to post a new chapter. **

**Oh! And the alien mentioned is from the Doctor Who segment on Tonight's the Night.**

**It's short I know, more to come soon. Again, sorry about the long wait.**

"So…off to the batmobile?"

Bruce glared at the doctor.

"I've found that footage you wanted Doctor." Commented Alfred.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed the doctor. "Lets see it!"

Alfred put the DVD into a portable player he had brought with him then placed the player on a table. The DVD showed some shadowy figures moving down a hallway; one of them turned to face the camera for a split second.

"PAUSE IT."

Frozen on the screen was a blue, rather featureless, poofy face.

"OH! I AM SO THICK! What is the only race that would actually want 100 humans?...no offence."

Bruce looked confused. "None taken…I guess. It's too bad they were wearing masks, no way to identify them."

"What masks?"

"The ones they were wearing."

"They weren't wearing masks"

"Yes they were."

"No they weren't."

"You can clearly see that they are."

"But they're not, and no I can't."

"Then why are their faces blue?"

"Because they're Aminopians."

"ami-whatians?"

"Aminopians, a race of arms dealers."

"Arms dealers…ok, but how would having a hundred people help them sell weapons? And what the hell kind of name is that for a gang?

"First of all, I didn't say weapons, I said arms. Literally arms, and legs…and the occasion spleen. Second of all: Aminopia isn't the name of their gang. It's the name of their race/the planet their from."

"Arms? What the hell would people want with arms and legs? Or spleens for that matter; and what do you mean their planet!"

What? You've never wanted a different coloured limb? Or an extra spleen? And when I say planet I mean the large spherical object from which they originate.

Bruce started at the Doctor for a few minutes before speaking. "You escaped from Arkam didn't you?"

"Whats an Arkam?"

Before the Doctor realized it he had been re-handcuffed to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this might not be the best story. I kind of cobbled it together before heading to university so that we didn't have another two year gap between updates. I also was watching Matt Smith earlier today, so apologies for him not being horrifically 10ish.**

**Review! And I'll try to tweek it later. **

Before the Doctor realized it he had been re-handcuffed to the table.

Bruce, Alfred and Lucius huddled for a moment,

"Alfred, you call Arkam and see if they have any record of him, I'll go deal with the president."

"Very good sir"

Lucius perked up. "If you don't mind I'm going to hang around and ask him about his…box."

"Fine Lucius."

Lucius watched Alfred and Bruce go before turning back to the sulking man once again handcuffed to the table.

"So, care to explain your blue box to me?"

The doctor perked up and grinned, Lucius could almost see a lightbulb pop up above his head.

"I would, but could you hand me my tea first, it's been awhile since I had a decent cupa."

Lucius cautiously turned and walked over to one of the table to grab the teacup, when he turned back the man was pointing the silver cylinder at the handcuffs.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Lucius "those handcuffs are one of the strongest ever made, you can't get out of them."

The doctor flashed another of his cheeky grins, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that."

Lucius continued to stare at the man for another minute while his grin slowly turned into a frustrated frown.

"These really are hard to get out of, they're practically deadlocked."

Lucius was about to continue bringing the man his tea when the handcuffs suddenly sprang open and the man sprinted into his box and shut the door. Seconds later a sound similar to that of grinding metal reverberated throughout the cavern and the box disappeared.

He sighed, Bruce was not going to be pleased.

Meanwhile Bruce had boarded an autopiloted airplane and dropped onto the building from above. After entering through the skylight he slowly made his way throughout the building, hoping to run across a patrol of some kind so that he could pick the hostage takers off one by one. Lucky for him he managed to find one, and after a brief tassel he managed to grab the mans face and yank the mask off. Or that's what he had planned to do anyway. In actuality when he grabbed the mans face, it refused to come off. Instead he fingers just left scratches that oozed some sort of clear liquid. Before he could recover the man pulled out some kind of gun and started shooting at him. Bruce took refuge behind a wall, pulled out a blade, and began to formulate his attack.

"Well that's not gonna work" said a voice behind him.

Bruce jumped around to see the doctor leaning on the wall behind him.

"Aminopians have major regenative abilities"

"How did you get here?"

The doctor grinned. "I flew here in my magic box, It's parked it around the corner."

Bruce stared at him.

"On a completely unrelated note, I was rummaging in my pocket and happened across this handy dandy box of penicillin shots that they're allergic to."

Bruce stared at him.

"It's funny really, turns them pink and knocks them unconscious for some reason."

Bruce grabbed the box.

"This better work."

By this time the Aminopian that had been attacked had gotten a couple of friends and they were cautiously approaching the hallway where Bruce had hidden. As he began to focus on them the doctor rolled his eyes and crept back around the corner to the TARDIS.

Through a series of well timed strikes Bruce quickly managed to inject penicillin into the Aminopians, and, to his extreme surprise, they really did turn pink and go unconscious.

As Bruce was heroically saving the day, the Doctor had brought the TARDIS downstairs near the lobby where the hostages were. He was delighted to discover that there were only three Aminopians guarding them.

Once they were dispatched, the Doctor evacuated the lobby and flew back to the Batcave.

Once Bruce eventually managed to make his way home, he arrived to find Alfred still petting the cat, the Doctor playing with a slinky, and Lucius taking a nap.

As he walked in the Doctor perked up. "You're back!"

Bruce glared.

"and you're all wet!"

Bruce glared some more. "It rained."

"Ah." The Doctor grinned nervously. "Well I should be heading off, just stayed to say goodbye."

Bruce glared, at this point, he had stopped caring. He just wanted a hot shower.

The Doctor quickly whipped away into the big blue box and after a sufficient amount a cursing, it disappeared.

It quickly reappeared, much to Bruce's disappointment.

The doctor poked his head out. "I was wondering, why haven't I seen Robin around?"

Bruce stared. "Who's Robin?"

"Ah, well, no matter." He grinned again. "Go to more circus', they're fun."

And with that, the blue box finally left, for good.


End file.
